Timeline
Here is the timeline of major events in history of Channel Awesome. 2007 * July: ThatGuyWithTheGlasses showed up on YouTube and started the 5 Second Movies and The Nostalgia Critic shows. * December: Version 1 of the site appeared with minor information. 2008 *April 3rd:ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com officially launched and all 5 second movies and Nostalgia Critic episodes were gradually moved over to the site. The following sketches were added in the ensuing weeks: The Bjork Show, Cheerios 2, How I Quit My Job and Aristocrats. Mike Michaud is instated as administrator of the site. *April 18 and 19th: First Nostalgia Critic rants against The Nerd. *April 20th: First Nostalgia Critic episode on the site: Pokémon the First Movie. **Doug Walker issued his welcome message for the site, welcoming the people. *April 21st: Site trailer launched. Version 2 of the site launched.TGWTG.com is born! *April 27th The Wizard Rant against The Nerd. *May 11th: Bum Reviews aired its first episode with a review of "Speed Racer". *May 22nd: The Other Guy began writing articles with a review of "". *May 28th: The Last Angry Geek's comic reviews began with a look at "ROM: Space Knight". See The Last Angry Geek's Articles for more. *July 6th: Bhargav appeared as "Ma-ti" in the Nostalgia Critic "Captain Planet" review. *June 10th: Premium site content launched. *June 13th: Ask That Guy With the Glasses aired its first episode. *June 15th: The Nerd responds. *June 16th: Videos are taken off of Doug's YouTube channels. Doug responds with a special episode of Askthatguy stating that he was going to take them off anyway. *June 18th:Channel Awesome Youtube was created by Welshy. Eventually, this became the official Youtube channel for Channel Awesome. *June 20th and 22nd: The Bum appeared on AskThatGuy. *June 24th:That Dude In the Suede's first 5 Second movie, "Neon Genesis: Evangelion". *June 25th: Lori Prince Live premiered. *June 30th: Handsome Tom interviews Doug. *July 20th: Animenia by That Dude In the Suede premiered with the Top 11 Greatest Animé theme songs. **Film Brain started his series of 5 second videos with "Dumb and Dumber" in 5 seconds. *July 21st: Film Brain wrote an article where he introduced himself and then went on to create more articles reviewing movies. See Film Brain's Articles for more. *July 22nd: The Spoony One's reviews appeared on the site with a look at "". *July 30th: Benzaie's GYMDK premiered with a look at "Powerslave". *August 1st: The Spoony One began The Most Awesome Thing. He looked at "Black Summer". **Matt Briner's DVDiablo articles started with a look at "Honey We Shrunk Ourselves." See Matt Briner's Articles for more. *August 3rd: AMV Heaven by That Dude in the Suede aired. **The Nostalgia Critic reviewed the game, "Bebe's Kids". *August 10th: The Search for the Nostalgia Chick began. *August 13th: ThatAussieGuy's show Riz's Rave Reviews aired for the first time with "The Bourne Conspiracy". **Storage and Disposal began article writing with a top 20 countdown of the best episodes from "Batman: The Animated Series". See Storage and Disposal's Articles for motr. *August 15th: GSYMDK by Benzaie premiered with a look at the soundtrack to Lethal Weapon. *August 17th: Forums were launched. *August 19th HopeWithinChaos's Epic Fail began. *August 22nd: Chat room created. *September 4th: Bennett The Sage began his Sage Reviews with a look at "Mercenaries 2". *September 5th: Coldguy began writing articles. His first look was at "MAGfest". See Coldguy's Articles. **Rollo T began his articles with a "Choke Book Review". See Rollo T's Articles. *September 9th: ThatChickWithTheGoggles began The Games I Grew Up On with a look at "Jill of the Jungle". *September 15th:TheDudette is crowned the The Nostalgia Chick. Fellow runners up MarzGurl and ThatChickWithTheGoggles were also given spots on the site. *September 16th: The Nostalgia Chick's first episode aired with a look at "Pocahontus". *September 17th: The Users of TGWTG.com in 5 Seconds Contest began. *September 23rd: The Aussie Critic released with ThatAussieGuy as host. He reviewed "Crocodile Dundee". ** The Spoony One began his review of "Final Fantasy VIII". ** ThatChickWithTheGoggles released Quickies. Her first look was at "Katamari Damacy". *September 24th: Nostalgia Critic/Nerd Last Showdown. **Geek-lover.com interviews Doug. **Cory Lemay interviews Doug. *September 26th: Rollo T began his articles called Hollywood Genocide. *October 1st: MarzGurl created an intro video with a sketch. *October 5th: Benzaie's Top 5 began with a look at the The Top Five Worst Genesis Movie Games and his Five Second Video Games began with a look at "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" for the NES. *October 9th: AskThatGuy issued a contest to find the zaniest answers to five questions he selected. *October 10th: The Nerd vs Nostalgia Critic: The Final Battle *October 13th: Video showing the Users of TGWTG.com in 5 seconds was released. *October 16th:Transmission Awesome, the official podcast for the site began as hosted by HopwithinChaos, Rollo T and Coldguy. With them was ThatAussieGuy. *October 17th: Internet Superstar interviews Doug. *October 20th: Little Miss Gamer and PBC Productions began appearing on the site with a look at "High Compatibility". *October 21st: The first Nostalgia Critic Halloween special: NC vs Teddy Ruxpin. *October 25th: The Nerd vs Nostalgia Critic retrospective aired. **The Channel Awesome Wikia is created by Spike's Girl. *October 27th: Riz's Rewind Rave began with a review of Mighty Final Fight. ** The Spoony One began his vlogs and reviewed "". *October 30th: Benzaie premiered FAQ You! with a look at "Infinite Discovery". *November 16th: Dr. Gonzo began writing articles with a look at dads and their infatuation with high scores. See Dr. Gonzo's Articles for motr. ** Columbia College Q&A *November 17th: Phelous started his reviews on the site. First up was "mac and me". *November 21st: MarzGurl started a two part look at the history of animation. *November 23rd: Lion King Rifftrax. *November 29th: Linkara's Atop the Fourth Wall began with a look at the top 15 WTF moments in comics. *December 3rd: Trailer Trash Quantum of Solace aired. *December 5th: Ed Glaser's flash series Press Start aired. *December 20th: Make 'em Laugh Commercial. *December 24th: Happy Holidays message from the staff of the website. *December 26th: TheCat created her "Anime Year In Review" article. See TheCat's Articles for more. 2009 *January 2nd: Lee Davidge and Still Gaming premiered. *January 3rd: AskThatGuy's season ending episode showing the contestant's answers. *January 4th: Ask ThatAussieGuy and Ask That Dude in The Suede videos aired. *January 6th: Nickelodeon Month began with a month long look at Nicktoons, Nickcoms, SNICK and the movie, "Good Burger". *January 7th: AngryJoe and his show premiered with Top Reasons " 2" Kicks Ass. *January 10th: Doug Walker 's PBS commercial Airs during Saturday Night Live ** Linkara's 5 Panel Comics began with a look at "Watchmen". *January 18th: PawDugan's Full Circle premiered. *January 19th: Special Goodbye to That Dude in the Suede video was released, featuring most of the site's contributors and Mike Michaud and Mike Ellis. *January 24th: HopeWithinChaos's Epic Fail became a featured part of the site. *January 30th: Making of the Final Battle sketch comes out of the premium section and is made available for all to see. *February 1st: Game Heroes by Handsome Tom began with a look at Hagane. *February 3rd: TheDudette as the Nostalgia Chick appeared and co-hosted the review of the movie, "Ferngully: The Last Rainforest" with the Nostalgia Critic. *February 7th: Lee began a new series called Snapshots. *February 12th-the 13th: The site had it's first ever pledge drive. Over 7000 dollars were made as callers called via Skype and phonelines. The team was out in full force with new: GSYMDK, Nostalgia Critic, Askthatguy, Angry Joe, Bum Reviews and even took many callers. For a more comprehensive look, please go to this page: Drive Report *February 18th: The Transmission Awesome Live event aired on Ustream.com with Doug, Bhargav, Mike Michaud, Mike Ellis. the COO of the company, and The Other Guy as guest stars. Prizes were given away and a good time was had by all. For more on the event, see: TA Live. ** Comment system changed for the better as the old system crashed the site from time to time. *February 20th: Bennett The Sage's fanfic review series called Masterpiece Fanfic Theatre began. Originally, it aired as part of the February 12th donation drive. *February 21st: Games have been added to the site. The games have a 1980s feel to them. More games have been added every once in a while. *February 24th: Theme Lyrics by Doug has been added to the site. *February 25th: Hardcorner starring Benzaie began with a look at the control pad. **Channel Awesome Twitter was created! *March 5th: PawDugan's Lyrical Poetry began with a look at "Down With the Sickness". * March 11th: Marobot started working on art for Doug's Nostalgia Critic reviews with the release of the "Garbage Pail Kids" review. *March 15th: MarzGurl's new show: What's That Animé? began with a look at Fubuki Arcade Gamer. *March 19th: Doug and the gang won the Rifftrax contest and have been contacted by Mike Nelson and co. ** Benzaie challenged Handsome Tom to a battle royal! ** Promo for the The Nerd vs NC battle Geek Fight cards aired. *March 22nd: Handsome Tom accepted Benzaie's challenge. ** Lee from Still Gaming and Little Miss Gamer started their podcast; Lee and Z Show. *March 24th: The results of the Benzaie vs Tom match came in. ** The Geek Fight cards go on sale. *March 26th: Y Ruler of Time became an official contributor to the site, reviewing Manga and Animé. * April 3rd: TheDudette began her show called Thanks for the Feedback!. In the first episode, she dates Doug. * April 4th: A new show starring Sean as a sumo ninja began. The name? Gaming Ninja Challenges. Sean issued the challenge for people to beat his time in the game "". *April 5th: On an episode of Transmission Awesome, Mike Michaud names Welshy's Youtube channel the official channel for videos and trailers. *April 6th: Bad Movie Beatdown starring Film Brain began with a look at "Pluto Nash". *April 7th: Doug's new show, Video Game Confessions began with a bartender talking about a problem Mario had. *April 9th:Scam Police, a new podcast by Rollo T and admin, Mike Michaud began. *April 12:Team Four Star, the creators of Dragonball Z Abridged joined TGWTG ** Doug's new show, Melvin Brother of the Joker began. *April 21st: TGWTG's birthday week kicked off with a special video by the wiki's own Welshy and a short thank you message from the team! *April 24th: JewWario and his show You Can Play This started on the site. *April 29th: A special Year One trailer was launched on the site, hinting at a special surprise! *May 10th: Part 1 of the Year One surprise aired on the site. It is EPIC! **Year One Video!. For more information about the event, see: Year One. *May 16th: Transmission Awesome hosted another live podcast with Paw, Lanipator and Angry Joe as guests. A special prize was given away and the full report can be found here: TA2Live. The podcast when on for many hours as other members of the team showed up for the special after party. *May 21st: JewWario's show Play Proceeds Clockwise began. * May 22nd: Guru Larry and Wez began their top ten show with a look at the wackiest Japanese games ever! *June 1st: Lanipator's Outside the Otaku began! *June 4th: Guru Larry's Retro Corner started. *June 6th: The site releases its first talent, ThatAussieGuy. *June 8th, 2009: Heavy Metal Package starring Benzaie began with a look at Therion. *June 11th: Ashens and his show, Terrible Old Games You've Probably Never Heard Of began with a look at Renegade III: The Final Chapter, ZX Spectrum *June 12th: Lee Started a Let's play series called Still Playing. *June 13th: Still Gaming's Dena presented a new show called Game Den. She looked at Thrill Kill on her first time out. *June 18th: MasakoX began his voice acting series called, MasaVox. *June 22nd: Wez and Larry's Gamed1k began. *July 16th: Dena's show Pixels As Big As Cats began. **The Channel Awesome Facebook was created by Welshy. *July 17th: A preview for Barfiesta aired and starred Rob Walker. The preview was a prelude for things to come. *July 29th: Bennett the Sage's new show, Cutscene TV aired. *August 6th, 2009: Coldguy, Rabbi and JewWario start their podcast series called, Spine Breakers. *August 7th, 2009: Coldguy presents Foreign Delicacies! *August 17th, 2009: Doug presents a possible new show called Emo Jones. **Bennett the Sage started a new show named Comic Conventions. *August 29th, 2009: Doug started a flash animation series called That Cartoon Show. *September 2nd, 2009: Last Angry Geek premiered his new show, True Internet Story. *September 7th, 2009: Nerd To The Third Power hit TGWTG airwaves with hosts: TheCat, Dr. Gonzo and newcomer Travis Excelsior. *September 8th, 2009: The Distressed Watcher started his show Trailer Failure! *September 18th, 2009: The Last Angry Geek began his new show, Comic Book Issues. *October 2nd, 2009: MikeJ and Rooney Enterprises were officially picked up by TGWTG.com. MikeJ's show, Shameful Sequels officially began! Rooney Enterprises began his shows, Guy Lynor and That Jewish Guy. *October 19th, 2009: CasanovaZelos was signed on as an article writer. See his Articles here:CasanovaZelos's Articles *October 23rd, 2009: The Channel Awesome Store launched to much fanfare! *November 3rd, 2009: CR and LordKat were officially added to the ranks with their shows Familiar Faces and Until We Win respectively. *November 6th, 2009: Happy Harry joined the team with Saturday Morning Watchmen! More Happy Harry Animation to come! *November 11th, 2009: Barfiesta officially launched with several shows. For more information, please check out their page. *November 20th, 2009: CR's There Will Be Cake started on the site! *November 28th 2009: A special announcement regarding the December 5th donation drive was added onto the site. To see it, go here. Category:Content Category:Facts